I Knew
by SecretChamp
Summary: Foxface knew the berries were poisonous, so why'd she eat them? So many things Katniss didn't know about her fellow tributes... *Collection of one-shots*
1. Foxface

I can't believe I've made it this far, Victory was so close, but I didn't want it, there was no way I was going to kill someone over money and fame. I didn't want money. I would just sit around with my wealth all day. It wasn't worth it, the scars, the nightmares, I had seen the aftermath of the games, I didn't want that.

Cato, Clove, Thresh, Katniss and Peeta were the only ones left. None of them were going down without a fight, and they weren't going to take each other as I had hoped, Especially with the rule change. Katniss and Peeta were going to fight to keep each other safe; I wanted them to win anyway, Peeta had been truthful in his admittance about loving Katniss. Katniss, had been mad, but she'd learn to love him, how could you not?

Even Cato and Clove, would fight for each other. As soon as the announcement was made, Clove was ecstatic. Apparently, she and Cato were good friends, not a couple, more like brother and sister. Even Cato was smiling, I almost think it meant as much to them as it must've to Katniss and Peeta. He promised they would win; it was actually a sweet moment.

And I wouldn't mind if Thresh won, he would be alone but he deserved a better life. He would have earned it.

They announced there was going to be a feast. I didn't really want to go but I needed water, I didn't want to win but I didn't want to dehydrate, it was a slow and painful process. At the feast, no one noticed me until I was gone, and I liked it that way.

I stayed and watched as Katniss came barreling out of the woods Clove quickly gaining on her. Cato and Clove had had an argument over who was going after Katniss at the feast; I had learned a lot living off their supplies; Clove had won her way, Cato deciding it'd be best to stay back and watch for Thresh and Peeta. Clove had Katniss, but then Thresh came and smashed her head. The sad part being she really didn't kill Rue Marvel did.

Cato heard her cries too late. He saw only Thresh bash her head. I realized how well they knew each other after her death. He had an opportunity to kill Katniss, but instead he sat and cried over Clove and went to find revenge on Thresh. I watched the beginning of their fight, before I decided I needed to find a quick painless way to go. I wasn't going to win, there was no way, I didn't want to, didn't need to. Katniss needed to, for her little sister, Prim I think was her name. And for Peeta.

I remembered seeing a nightlock bush near the cave Katniss and Peeta had been staying so I headed in that direction. Eventually I eyed in on the bush, I knew it was nightlock, it was the right color, right shape, I knew my plants, that's how I got my five in training, plant identification.

Peeta was collecting the berries, which meant I had to think fast.

'To eat or not to eat?'

'To try and be victor or die painlessly?' I decided the later was my better option. I didn't want to win, defiantly not as much as the others. Peeta had run off to show Katniss the berries he'd found. So I made my move.

I grabbed several berries, took a deep breath and put a few in my mouth; they tasted sweet, too sweet. I felt dizzy, as was expected with nightlock poisoning. I heard my canon fire then I fell to the ground.

I knew Katniss or Peeta would come, and soon they'd know they were poisonous berries, I still had a couple in my hand.

Sure enough they cam, full of sympathy for the poor girl who 'didn't know.'

But what they didn't know was that, I knew, I had always known.

* * *

**So, that's that, did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!**

**This is kind of turning into a series, I have a one shot of Clove that kind of follows the same path, a fact that Katniss never knew about them, an event she assumed was for a certain reason but really was another…**

**So should I make it like a story, a bunch of one shots, or am I being stupid and blabbing about crazy things! **


	2. Glimmer

**Glimmer! I don't really like Glimmer but a idea for her popped into my head so…**

That was so sweet, I wanted someone to treat me like that. Peeta had admitted his love for that girl to the whole world, and he meant it too.

People think I'm an airhead, well they're probably right. But, I did know some things.

I knew he loved her, he loved her a lot, and that most guys who liked me only thought I was pretty, they thought I was as stupid as could be, but I was pretty so it didn't matter.

I was ecstatic when Peeta decided to join the careers; maybe he decided he didn't like Katniss after all. It was unlikely but possible. I wanted him to love me like he loved her.

I tried everything, I even 'played' with Cato, Clove looked like she was about to slit my throat, but I didn't care she'd realize we both were acting soon enough, she wasn't one for thinking.

Then when she was in that tree, I wanted her dead, right then and there. Then I could have Peeta to myself. I realize now that I was naïve in thinking that. He wouldn't love anyone else like that, especially me. I was stupid, and arrogant. Assuming he'd love me, I'd always used my appearance to get what I wanted from guys, I never planned on it not working, he loved Katniss that was that, I should have let it go, given up, but I didn't.

When she dropped the tracker jackers nest I panicked and kind of assumed Marvel, Cato or Peeta would help me. Clove ran off with Cato close behind, Marvel ran off too and Peeta stayed near by and watched me die, they were such traitors, leaving me behind like that.

After I was dead Katniss stumbled over and took my bow and the arrows, as if she hadn't taken enough from me as it was. Peeta was different from any other guy I had ever meet before. He loved because of the person, not the appearance. I guess I was just jealous, jealous that it was so easy for her to get a guy like that, and she wasn't even that pretty! Yet, I get stuck with the jerks.

Either way I paid the price, I'd used enough people, and I'd died because I had assumed being pretty was enough to get you through life, I'd assume some guy I'd just meet would save me.

I also realize after my death that Marvel would have loved me like that, but I always blocked him out, refused to listen to his pleas, I really was rude to people, I kind of regret how I lived, I just used my appearance to use people.

Katniss thinks I was jealous of her because of her training score, but what she didn't know was that I was jealous because of how people loved her, not because of her looks, but because of what kind of a person she was, everyone loved Katniss, Peeta, sponsors, her district other districts, and I guess I was just jealous. She didn't have to do anything to get people to love her, she didn't have to be pretty or anything. People just loved her.

* * *

_Okay, so, I think I'm going to make it just a bunch of one shots all together to make a "story", this seemed to be the best idea, so, if you don't like that tell me and I'll make it a bunch of individual one shots, but I like this better._

This isn't the best, I just has this idea but had no idea how to write it out, but here's what I wrote, this was kind of more self-discovery than what Katniss didn't know!

**Also, I wrote a Clove One- Shot a couple weeks ago and it's the same idea as these to, so, go read it than tell me if I should add it to these! **


	3. Clove

I planned to win, that's all, I never planned on hating a girl from District Twelve.

She cost me my life, she took away my victory and she took away Cato's as well. All to protect a boy she never loved. Yes, in time she grew to love him but at the time, she didn't love him. I could see it in her eyes, she just wanted to pay him back for that time with the bread, she just wanted sponsors, she just wanted to go home. But, I guess I can't blame her for that, we all wanted to go home.

So let get this straight. I didn't always hate Katniss. I started hating her bit by bit as time went on during the games. First, the chariot rides.

Cato and I were dressed in pure gold, I loved our outfits. I thought for sure we'd draw in sponsors, but no, she had to be on fire, leaving our costumes in the dirt. I forgave her for that, it wasn't her fault, it was her stylists.

Then came training, we had dismissed her and Peeta as the laughing stock, Peeta was strong, we gave him that but that was about all.

Then came her score, we had no clue how it happened. I watched it break away at Cato, he was easier than ever to anger and sometimes it was obvious he was about to cry. All he had worked so hard for in his life had been destroyed by her. And that's where I drew the line, I'd known Cato my whole life, he was like a brother, and I had never seen him like this. She gave him night mares, you guys never knew that did you? She haunted him, tormented his fears, he couldn't stand to fail, he worked his whole life towards becoming a victor. His father had pushed him and chipped away at him, but she broke him down, all the way, until he was no longer human. He would snap instantly and the only thing on his mind was killing that girl from twelve, the girl on fire. The announcement that two could win eased his nerves, he didn't have to worry about killing me, another thing he had been worrying about, but it also meant that Katniss and Peeta had added Capitol Support, during those games I saw a side to Cato I never knew. He was terrified of a girl from district twelve the district everyone laughed at. The confident, fearless boy I knew and loved was gone and in his place was a terrified boy who tried to bundle his emotions with anger. It was horrific actually and that was when I knew I hated Katniss Everdeen.

The feast, I had pleaded with Cato. Begged him to let me have her. I knew he'd get carried away and end up hurting himself in the process. He probably would have been more successful than me. See what happened, was he heard someone sneak off in the bushes and was convinced it was Thresh or possibly even Peeta, and went off to track them down, that was our first error.

I had her, but I got carried away just as I thought Cato would, she hurt him, mentally, and those thoughts got the best of me, before I knew what had happened Thresh had a hold of me. My lie had caught his attention, of all the things I regret that was the biggest one. Cato and I never knew who killed Rue, we could only guess it was Marvel. The only thoughts on my mind at that moment were how could, I can convince him it wasn't actually me and how fast can Cato run. It was useless and I knew it but I screamed and pleaded anyway, and than it came the fatal blow it hurt but I was still alive. Thresh and Katniss had a brief talk, I was in to much pain to make it out, I think I heard them run off, but the only thing I really remember from that moment was Cato pleading me to stay with him. He knew it was pointless but he tried, I told him to win for me, he promised he would, kissed me on my cheek and took of, to seek revenge on Thresh. He really should've taken off after Katniss while Peeta wasn't with her, he was still injured and in a cave, but he probably just heard her scream his name and assumed that's who he was tracking.

If only I could re-do that day, If only I didn't hate Katniss so much, If only she really loved Peeta, if she actually loved him I might have some sympathy but she didn't not then, it was an act. She won for an act. If only she was an actress, if only that had been a movie, but it wasn't , it was life and I was really dead and so was Cato.

And that is why I will always hate Katniss Everdeen, call it jealousy, call it love, call it whatever, that's why, she tore Cato apart and it resulted in our death's. We are the laughing stock of District two, but she doesn't know that does she, so many things she doesn't know…

One-shot on one of my favorite Characters! Used to be it's own story, now it's not lol... Cato's next... I think


	4. Cato

Death, it terrified me. I knew it was coming from the day they made me volunteer. Clove was the female tribute, it figures doesn't it. The people who get along go in the arena together. But I guess that's how it is in every district, especially twelve.

I never really hated Katniss I was jealous yes, but I never hated her. She stood in the way of what I wanted, Clove and I's victory. It started out just being hers, than the rule change came along and it was ours we could've won, should've won, except for that girl. She got all our sponsor's all the tribute support, everything. We got one gift the whole time.

The feast was when we were going to win it all, Clove was going to take her out while I got Thresh. I heard her screams I got there in time to see her die, that was all, that guy had killed her. She was more than likely considered the shame of District two, being killed like that, while he let twelve go she laid on the ground barely alive.

She no doubt had medicine to heal Peeta, Capitol medication could probably heal that right up. I ran over to Clove's side, she told me not to cry but I ignored her she was like a sister, I had known her forever, we trained together.

The only things I had left to do in these games were get my revenge on Thresh. I was going to let Everdeen win, she had a family who cared, I didn't, she had friends, and Peeta I had no one, no one really cared about me, they cared about me being that was about it.

I had my revenge on Thresh and then there were mutts, big ugly dogs, I outran them easily which meant they were to guide me to Katniss and Peeta together.

They ran us to the Cornucopia; the final battle was to happen here and now.

I had Peeta in a headlock, it wasn't that tight but he was really panicky and acted like I really was about to kill him, then again, he probably did think I was going to kill him.

Katniss was torn, she wanted to kill me, but not him, it was interesting to watch her decide.

I gave a speech that was a bit rebellious, but it didn't matter I was going to die, I didn't want to win, no one cared about me, not anymore, Katniss and Peeta had won, fair and square, they weren't even trained, they loved each other and deserved to win.

Peeta apparently thought I was an idiot, taping on my hand while Katniss has a bow.

I knew she was going to shoot my hand I saw it coming, and I knew he was going to push me off the side, I let her win, But she doesn't know that, she doesn't know a lot of things about me.

* * *

**I wrote this watching/listening to Alexander Ludwig interviews… found out we view Cato the same way... that was pretty awesome, actually I knew that before but…**


	5. Rue

**Okay, I don't really like this idea, but I don't have a better one and I want to update, so, if it's horrid don't hate me! Please**

I got caught up in the net on purpose. No, I did not mean to be killed; I meant to lead Marvel to Katniss.

I was walking through the woods lighting my fires as I was instructed when I saw the net on the ground, I had a knife in my pocket so I was good if Katniss didn't hear me, I got 'caught' in the net and started screaming for Katniss. I waited for a couple minutes, she didn't come, then decided I needed to get out before Marvel came. I reached for my knife and quickly realized it wasn't there. Then I started to panic, screaming as loud as I could, I heard two sets of footsteps and Katniss calling my name, it was just a matter of moments before I learned if I would live or die.

Fortunately Katniss reached my side she quickly untangled me from the net. She wrapped her arms around me and gave a reassuring hug.

Shortly after Marvel was there spear in hand ready to kill his victim. My plan was going according to plan until he threw his spear, I don't know why I had made no attempt to run, or move I just stood there, to shocked I guess.

I remember hearing Marvel's cannon, I mustered up enough energy to see Katniss had shot him through the neck. I fell back into Katniss lap, I asked her is she blew up the food, she had. And I told she had to win, which she did, for herself, for Peeta, for Prim, for the Capitol.

In a way I didn't really mind my death, I did it to myself, asked for it.

Katniss sang to me and covered me in flowers, it would have been nice except for the fact that I was dying, I wanted to tell her it was my fault, I'd gotten myself caught in the net, but I didn't have the strength, she blamed herself for my death.

But, one of the things she didn't know was that it was my fault, I'd gotten stuck in the net so she could kill one of the Careers, and now I had paid for it, but I was glad to die really, I wasn't going to win, not with Katniss, Peeta, Cato and Clove still alive, it just wasn't going to happen, my suffering was now ended.

Katniss was going to win, she was going to be a sign of rebellion for Panem, I just knew it, she was going to win, for Prim, for Peeta and for me.

**I really don't like how this turned out, maybe I', being to much of a self critic, but I don't really have any other ideas for Rue, she was so sweet and I, just don't know! **

**I think the Camp Fire Girl is next!**


End file.
